mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonderworks
WonderWorks is an entertainment center focused on science exhibits with five locations in the United States. The company's slogan is "Let Your Imagination Run Wild". Its buildings are commonly built as if they are upside down. The experience is considered an "edu-tainment", a combination of education and entertainment. It contains over one hundred hands on exhibits that challenges the mind and many activities for guests to explore. Description Each WonderWorks location contains interactive, entertainment exhibits on the themes of space, physics, and math. Some locations also offer a dinner magic show, as well as a 4D XD motion theater. Each WonderWorks building is designed to look as if an existing building was ripped free of the ground by severe weather and dropped upside down on its roof. This unique design was originally brought to life by architect and Orlando native Terry O. Nichoson of Nichoson Design International at WonderWorks' original Orlando location. Nichoson went on to serve as the main design consultant for all subsequent WonderWorks locations. All locations offer laser tag and a multi-story ropes course. The Myrtle Beach location has an outdoor ropes course and zip-line. The company has locations in Orlando, Florida (March 3, 1998), Pigeon Forge, Tennessee, Panama City Beach, Florida, Myrtle Beach, South Carolina, Syracuse, New York (2012) and Branson, Missouri (2019). History The legend of WonderWorks begins with the world's greatest scientists led by professor Wonder. Their top secret research laboratory located on a remote island in the Bermuda Triangle was the site for their latest experiment, creating a man made tornado. The experiment goes wrong and the tornado is unleashed into the laboratory, removing it from the ground and carrying it thousands of miles away until it lands upside down onto the current locations. Experiences The WonderZones Natural Disasters The natural disasters zone includes activities such as the Tesla Coil, Earthquake Cafe, Hurricane Shack, How cold is it? and Trivia Wall. During these experiences, guest can watch the tesla coil emit 100,000 volts of electricity, feel an earthquake with a magnitude of 5.3 on the Richter Scale, experience a hurricane wind of 74 miles per hour, hold their hands under a 28°F icy water and answer trivia questions about weather and disasters. Physical Challenge The physical challenge zone includes activities such as the Bed of Nails, Wonder Wall, Bubble Lab, Pulley Power and Virtual Sports. During these experiences, guests can lie down on 3500 nails, create 3-Dimensional images of their body on a gigantic pin wall, create bubbles big enough to fit inside, pull themselves up using a rope and test their athletic skills. Light and Sound The light and sound zone includes activities such as the Speed of Light, Recollections, Strike a Pose and Giant Piano. During these experiences, guests can test their speed and reflex, watch their shadow multiply into different colors and patterns on a wall and jump from key to key on a giant piano. Space Discovery The Space Discovery zone includes activities such as the Space suit, Mercury Capsule, Land the Shuttle, Astronaut Training Challenge and Wonder Coaster. During these experiences, guests can explore a life-size replica of an EVA suit, climb into a replica of a launched capsule, maneuver the controls of a space shuttle, experience the feeling of weightlessness that astronauts feel when they are in space and ride a rollercoaster that they design themselves. Imagination Lab The Imagination Lab zone includes activities such as the Wonder Brite, Alien Stomper, Fun Express, Gear Works and Forensic Science Exhibition. During these experiences, guests can rearrange colored pegs to create shapes and patterns, play an alien game and send them back to outer space, work on digital painting, arrange gears until their teeth are interlocked to spin them around and explore the real work of a forensic scientist. Far Out Art Gallery The Far Out Art Gallery zone includes artwork of illusions that allows guests to explore the details of different paintings and try to find the hidden objects within them. Other Attractions * Indoor Ropes Course * 4D XD Motion Theater * WonderWorks Laser Tag * Outta Control Magic Comedy Dinner Show Additional Information Most WonderWorks locations are open 365 days a year and it takes about 3-4 hours to tour each attraction. Outside food is not allowed, however they do serve food inside. Guests can throw birthday parties and have school field trips as well. During a typical day, WonderWorks advises guest to wear casual and comfortable clothes to experience their attractions. Busiest Times of the Year * Spring Break (March-April) * Memorial day weekend * Summer break * Christmas break Category:Attractions